fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo - Misfits: Broken Foundations
Misfits: Broken Foundations is a Fantendo - Drive series that follows the original Misfits team, discluding Furball, and the slow crumbling of their lives, as things no longer are in their favor Issues Issue 1 - Broken Glass It depicts a dark night, dropping down to Melissa, who had now dyed her originally black hair blue, to match the color of the Cyrilians. She silently stares down at her phone, looking through messages from Aran. Aran Leverletto says... Please, come back. Whatever you did, we can figure it out. She holds back tears and throws her phone into the street, breaking it. Her hand forms into a giant weapon and she shoots at a sign, causing it to explode into nothingness. Melissa covers her ears as a ringing comes to her ears, and all of a sudden Former Four seems to speak to her, from telekinesis, telling her to stop running from her mistakes. He then seconds on that by saying that her mistake was not killing Aran when he told her to. Melissa shakes her head violently and groans, as Former Four says goodbye and tells her to keep an eye out for him. Aran sighs as he reads a paper about him being excused from the Misfits for awhile, and throws it into the trash can, kicking the trash can into the other room. He checks his phone and sees that Melissa hasn't answered. He screams out loud and punches a table literally in half, sending nuts and bolts flying. Then remarking that he's gonna 'fucking' kill Former Four, then loading up a modified pistol and walking out the door, filled with anger. It then shows two little Robots that look like Former Four looking around for Melissa, one pulls out a mini scope and zooms in on a woman, who turns her face and reveals that it is, in fact, Melissa. The two droids nod and begin to take off, heading toward her. Issue 2 - Swept Away Melissa still walks through the rain, as the two droids head behind her. They pull out a dart gun and fire, hitting Melissa directly in the neck, causing her to stumble and collapse on the ground. The two droids clap their hands together and smile, calling in for a vehicle. It then is daytime, and Aran is driving in his car, as he gets a message from Mrs. Crassus Mrs. Crassus says.... Get over here, now. We might have found something. Aran begins to drive to the Misfits base, and arrives quickly. Mrs. Crassus tells him that the Magma Sentinels had spotted Four troops, more then usual, heading to a specific area. Aran quickly says that Melissa must be there, but Mrs. Crassus denies, saying it might all be a trap. Aran slams his fist on the table and tells her that it might be the only way. Mrs. Crassus pauses for a moment, and then reluctantly says that if Melissa comes back, she will not be able to come back to Misfits. Aran seconds on that by saying that he might as well just leave too, and walks out the door. Aran calls the Magma Sentinels and Birnstone answers, greeting him happily. Aran then tells her that he will be coming to the Bermuda soon, running over to a plane that is of Misfits property and hotwiring it. Issue 3 - Chipped Bones Aran arrives on the island from a boat piloted by Birnstone, with his plane hidden in the background. Birnstone explains that Four's troops waged war on them and Aran looks up as a futuristic helicopter collides with a napalm, exploding in midair. They run into the Magma Sentinels castle which is under massive protecton. Birnstone tells Aran to follow her to find King Ash. He hears a massive explosion outside and some screaming as a rapid bullet shot is heard. Aran and Birnstone stop as another even louder explosion is heard, rumbling the castle. Both of them are thrown backwards as an explosion blasts through the wall and a big entity comes crashing in. Aran, even with his blurred vision, instantly reads the printing on the juggernaut-like droid's chest, reading 'ELITE'. Issue 4 - War Birnstone shoots at the droid as she tells Aran to run, the arrows exploding as they hit the elite. Aran runs around a corner and shoots at a window, causing it to shatter. Aran leaps through it as he lands on the ground, looking at the war happening around him. King Ash beheads a scout as he launches the head away, causing it to get stuck into a bombing ship's jet, causing it to explode and light up the sky. He screams at everyone to not let anything through, as other Magma Sentinels create a circle around the city, defending it with their lives. Aran then bolts out and shoots at a droid riding on some kind of floating motorcycle, causing the droid to do a backflip into a puddle of lava. He leaps on the vehicle and takes off, heading to a massive castle in the horizon. Birnstone manages to knock the elite off of balance, and shoots at it one more time, causing it to fall out of the window it came from to the ground below, ending with a thump. Birnstone hears King Ash through a communication center, telling her to activate The Orb. She sprints into a room and presses a button, as the castle begins to rumble slightly. Issue 5 - Enter Base Aran heads up to the castle, as he sees it rising upward. He crashes through the wall as droids aim at him, he quickly fires at them and sends them flying against the wall. He looks through the maze of the castle as he hears a blood curling scream, immediately indentifying it as Melissa's. He screams out and rushes through. Stopping as he sees Four sitting on a massive throne, with a red-haired Melissa, with eyes of hatred, stands guard. Aran stops, with a tear coming to his eye, telling Melissa that he hates to see her like this, and she doesn't reply whatsoever. Four cackles and Aran faces Four, screaming out as he pulls the Raven Blade out and slams it onto the ground. He smirks and asks him how he likes the Raven Blade. Aran looks at him puzzled, and then charges forward, but is quickly thrown back as Melissa knockks him back, standing in a fighting position. Aran then asks Melissa why, and she replies that it's nothing personal, as they both charge at eachother. Issue 6 - Aran vs Melissa Part 1 Melissa strikes at Aran as he blocks them, not even bothering to attack. He asks Melissa why she would do this, and smirks as she kicks him back and strikes, though being blocked by Aran. Aran begins to cry as he says to Melissa that he loved her, and she responds with a strike to his shoulder. He whails out in pain as he keeps blocking, saying he wont fight unless he has to. Melissa smiles and tells him that she atleast wants a good fight, and keeps striking at him, still being blocked every time. Melissa sweeps upwards and kicks Aran in the face, causing blood to run down his face. She kicks him upward and blasts him against the wall. Aran wipes the blood on his face, smearing it. He says sadly that if he must fight, he will. He stands up and pulls his sword up, telling Melissa he never thought it would come to this. Issue 7 - Aran vs Melissa Part 2 Aran and Melissa strike at eachother, each of their swords colliding as they strike back and forth. Aran kicks Melissa in her back as she strikes at her, the sword scratching against her back. She screams out in pain and swipes backward, slicing Aran's robotic arm clean off and kicking his weapon away, pinning him onto the ground. Four urges for her to kill him, and she puts the sword to Aran's neck. She stops and throws the sword away, telling Four she cant do this. Four tells her to do it and she denies. Four screams out and shoots at Melissa, throwing her into a pillar as she screams out. She lays crumbled against the ground. Aran screams out and quickly turns around to see Four firing at it, and he quickly counters as he grabs his robotic arm and presses a button, causing a shot to go out and collide with the other, causing an explosion that throws Four back. He fires at Four a few times until Four's disembodie head rolls down, Aran quickly grabbing it and holding it. He runs over to Melissa and asks her if she's okay. She says no and groans in pain, telling Aran that her leg is broken. Aran sighs and helps her up, trying to carry her whilst he clips the Four head to the back of his arm. He stops and tells her that he cant carry her the whole way, then looking to a communication system. He listens in and calls for King Ash, being responded to by Birnstone. He quickly tells her to get to Four's castle, and that Four is dead. It then cuts to a little bit later, as he is slowly walking as he carries Melissa. He stops and stumbles to the ground as vehicles pull up, helping both of them into a ship. It then cuts to a massive tower, filled with what looks like Four clones. One activates and falls onto a platform, telling a droid nearby that the war is anything but over, then saying that even if they lost to the Misfits, they still havent lost to the Magma Sentinels. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Stories